The Start of Something Interesting
by Ravenna676
Summary: the title explains it all. this a continuation of "I Will Never Let You Fall". Danny and Sam start a band. WAIT WTF! another one shot in a series of installments.


A/NAlright so I've been writing this very long fic, then I hit a road block. So I wrote smaller fics till I figured out what happened next. Then I wrote this fic "I'll never let you fall" Basically a small fic to occupy time. Then in the matter of one or two days I received numerous PM's and reviews telling me how great it was, which honestly I wasn't expecting. Then after reviewing the fic I realized I might have something to run with. Not necessarily a long fic but a series of one shots with some real potential. So I'm going o give it a test run. And if it works to then I'll have a side project to run alongside Final Fantasy Infinite. So basically your reaction to this will determine if I continue this, I hope you like it -.

P.S. same deal as before, I'll tell you to start playing the song so it can correspond with the story. Not mandatory, but I tested it to and it makes the story better I think. Also some songs I use are covers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I get this strange feeling I should. Nor any songs I use.

The moonlight shined through the room as Danny slowly arouse from his bed. Normally disgruntled by the protruding sunshine, Danny was abnormally peaceful on that particular Sunday morning. As he slowly arose, he made his way to the shower to wash up from the night before. That was when everything started coming back to him.

_Flashback the night before_

Danny and Sam sat on the roof of the local church as they watched the Harvest Moon slowly progress across the sky.

"It's amazing how the moon can turn such a shade of orange; It's so beautiful" Day said admiring the scenery.

"Not as beautiful as what you did for me tonight" Sam said shifting her gaze from the sky to her primary interest.

"Yeah sorry if I went a little over the top" Danny said running his hand through his ghostly white hair nervously.

"I couldn't have asked anything more romantic from any guy, but how did you pull it off?" Sam asked.

"Well my uncle went to school with some of the guys in the band, I guess it's good to know people" Danny said chuckling.

"Yeah I guess it is" Sam said laughing in response. They both began to sit in silence again; gazing at the stars and illuminating room. Danny sitting with legs spread apart, with Sam nestled in between them, her back to his chest.

"What time do you need to be home?" Danny asked.

"I told my parent's I'd be home before 3" Sam said. Danny looked at his watch, 2:57.

"Well that means you have three minutes" Danny said standing up. Once standing up he offered his hand out to help up his new found girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess we better get going then; it's amazing we've been out here for hours, it's felt like minutes" Sam said getting up.

"We've been out here a long time" Danny said as he took her hand.

"Yeah" was the only thing Sam could muster to stay. And with that Danny held her hand and began to fly back towards the Manson residence. Sam had always loved flying with Danny, but tonight was different. Never before had she been so happy.

'And I couldn't ask for a better guy' She thought to herself as she enjoyed the cool autumn air. F course Danny had Telepathic abilities but he'd never let Sam realize it this moment.

'I'm just glad she said yes' He thought to himself looking down upon his new girlfriend. Sam looked up.

"You need something" Sam said jokingly.

"Oh nothing, it's just nice up here, flying is nice" Danny said nervously.

"That's my line you know" Sam said as the two touched down in front of her house.

"Alright we'll I'll see ya tomorrow then?" Danny asked again filled with anxiousness. Sam walked up and kissed him.

"Count on it" Sam said as she turned around and walked into her house.

_End Flashback_

'Wow I can't believe that worked' Danny thought with a smile as he started to brush his teeth. Once finished he walked down stairs and made his usual breakfast of cereal and eggs. The only person she found in the kitchen was Jazz, who was busy reading the paper. After finishing his eggs he sat down and began to eat.

"So how was last night" Jazz asked starting conversation.

"It was alright" Danny said generically.

"Looks like you had more than an alright night" Jazz said tossing the paper towards Danny.

GHOST FALLS FOR HUMAN

"So that's the headline huh?" Danny said sliding the paper back towards Jazz.

"Yessir, so how'd you pull that stunt anyways, Uncle Dave?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah" Danny said simply.

"So should I have to ask who the girl is?" Jazz asked.

"Should I have to tell you?" Danny said responding with a question of his own.

"I guessed right, it's good you and Sam are together, this could help you actually develop normally as a teen" Jazz said with a hint of excitement.

"Jazz, I fight ghosts, there is no normal development for me" Danny said with a smile.

"A girl can dream I guess" Jazz said as she picked up the paper.

"That she can" Danny responded.

"And I guess apparently this ghost had a great voice" Jazz said.

"Oh it was nothing, just a little practice, I wasn't that good" Danny said.

"It was cute what you did for her, but if you have a talent you should use it; and even better it doesn't involve fighting ghosts" Jazz said.

"I wasn't that great" Danny said in true modesty.

"Good enough to have fans cheer for a ghost" Jazz responded.

"Maybe" Danny said as he put his bowl and dish in the sink.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY GHOST?" His Father yelled as he jumped into the kitchen.

"No, and I'm heading out for a bit, I'll be back later" Danny said.

"Alright Danny" Jazz and Jack both said.

"Jazz, did you say something about a ghost?" Her Father asked.

"Nope, but I guess ghosts are trying to breed with humans" Jazz said as she tossed her father the paper.

"AHHHHH MADDIE, QUICKLY GET THE GHOST GAUNTLETS!!!" Jack yelled running out of the room. Although she hated her parents obsession with the paranormal. It was indeed fun to fan the flames every once in awhile. Jazz smiled.

Meanwhile as Danny walked down the street.

'So what the heck do I say to Sam?" Danny said. Morning afters were always tricky, especially after the stunt he pulled the night before. Once he reached her house, he sat the door for a moment wondering what to say to her in order to follow up last night without sounding like a lovesick idiot. He went to knock, but the door opened before he could make contact.

"I was waiting for you to work up the courage to actually knock" Sam said putting her arm on the side of the doorway.

"You know me, too much for an entrance" Danny said nervously.

"Come on in I was just watching some TV" Sam said as the two walked upstairs.

"Guessing your parents don't know yet" Danny said walking up the stairs.

"Oh they know" Sam said.

"And they don't care if we're up in your room?" Danny asked.

"They've known you as long as I have, they trust you" She said as they both sat down on her futon in her room in front of the TV and cuddled up.

"Sorry if I went a little over the top last night" Danny said smiling slightly.

"Your whole plan was perfect last night, quit apologizing" Sam said as she flipped through the channels. "I however was amazed on how good your voice was, I never knew you had a vocal talent other than that ghostly wail" Sam said humorously.

"Yeah know you were the second person to tell me that since I've woken up" Danny said.

"Who else told you?" Sam asked.

"Jazz, plus it's not that great" Danny said.

"Oh please, you can stop the modest nonsense, you were just as good as the band that sings it" Sam said looking at him. "And did you bother to do anything with your hair this morning, it's a mess" Sam added trying to fix his hair.

"Oh would you stop that" Danny said playfully trying to get her hands away.

"Ah come on, you're all scruffy" Sam said persisting.

"Fine, you want to dress me in the morning too?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"If I have to I will" Sam as she finished fixing his mess up hair. 10 minutes of TV pass.

"So can we watching something else other than nickelodeon?" Danny asked.

"Why?" Sam asked in return.

"Because nickelodeon, likes to cancel all the good shows it ever comes up with, and we're left to watch reruns" Danny explained.

"Eh Maybe" Sam said. After a moment, the channel still had not changed.

"Oh come on Sam, change the channel" Danny said playfully annoyed.

"Make me" Sam responded with a longing look in her eyes. 15 minutes of random 15 year old make out session later.

"I could get used to this" Danny said as he finally got the remote.

"But back to what I was talking about earlier you should consider singing as a serious hobby" Sam said gently pushing him.

"Eh, I don't know" Danny responded unsure.

"Did you hear that crowd, they loved you" Sam said referring to the night before.

"They loved Danny Phantom" Danny said as he sighed.

"They loved the voice" Sam responded. Danny didn't have a comeback for that one. "Here" Sam said as she grabbed her guitar and sat back down next to Danny. "Come on let's try" Sam said eagerly. Danny looked at her.

"Alright fine" Danny said as he faced towards Sam.

"Um alright, do you know any Foo Fighters?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head."Alright we can work around that; how about Sugarcult?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I know a few songs" Danny said.

"Memory?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Danny responded.

"Good, cause that's the only song I can play on the guitar by them, I normally like playing bass anyways" Sam said as she gripped the guitar. "You ready?" She asked.

"Whenever you are I guess" Danny said. After saying that Sam began to play the opening chords acoustically, they weren't perfect, but then again no acoustic ever is. Danny took a deep breath.

_Play Memory (acoustic) by Sugarcult_

This may never start.We could fall apart.And I'd be your memory.

Danny took another deep breath.

Lost your sense of fear.Feelings insincere.Can I be your memory?

Sam smiled, ever since last night she grew fond of him singing, and the fact he was good was an added bonus.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.Just like I imagine.I could never feel this way.So get back, back, back to the disaster.My heart's beating faster.Holding on to feel the same.

Sam strummed the guitar chords and extra time.

This may never start.I'll tear us apart.Can I be your enemy?Losing half a year.Waiting for you hereI'd be your anything.

Danny began to feel less self conscious as he sang more freely.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.Just like I imagine.I could never feel this way.So get back, back, back to the disaster.My heart's beating faster.Holding on to feel the same.This may never start.Tearing out my heart.I'd be your memory.Lost your sense of fear.Feelings disappeared.Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.Just like I imagine.I could never feel this way.So get back, back, back to the disaster.My heart's beating faster.Holding on to feel the same.This may never start.We could fall apartAnd I'd be your memory.Lost your sense of fear.Feelings insincere.Can I be your memory?Can I be your memory?

Once they finished Danny took a deep breath.

"So what's it with you having me sing?" Danny questioned.

"I think you've got a talent other than ghost hunting, plus last night kind of got me hooked on the whole, you singing to me, thing, I like it" Sam said as she let loose a big smile.

"You're awfully cheery" Danny remarked.

"I still have a couple butterflies in my stomach from last night" Sam said looking down at her guitar.

"I guess I did pretty good then?" Danny said.

"You were amazing" Sam said smiling as she kissed him once more.

"The affectionate Sam is starting to scare me" Danny said jokingly.

"You'd rather something else?" Sam questioned.

"I'm fine with it" He said as he kissed her again. "You're guitar playing is pretty good" Danny remarked.

"Yeah well it goes well with your voice" Sam said glancing at Danny then continued to tune her guitar. After a few seconds they both paused and looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked as a smirk came across her face.

"If I am, then absolutely not" Danny said.

"Aw come on Danny, it would be so awesome to do together" Sam said.

"There is no way we're starting a band" Danny said folding his arms.

---20 minutes later----

"I can't believe we're starting a band" Danny said with a defeated look on his face.

"Aw cheer up Danny, we're just covering stuff, it'll be fun; at least once we find a drummer and a guitarist" Sam said leaning up against the wall. Danny shuddered for a moment, looked back at Sam, and then shuddered once again.

"Sam, how badly do you want to this?" Danny asked.

"Well you know how I've been wanting to play music just never had the supporting cast, with you it could be a lot of fun" Sam said with an optimistic look in her eye. Danny sighed.

"I think I have a guitar player" Danny said. Sam's eyes lit up.

----- One hour later in the Ghost Zone---

"You have got to be kidding me" She said in slight disbelief.

"Oh come on Ember, you're a skilled guitar player. And I need you to do this for me" Danny said now standing in the home of the deceased rockstar.

"And what are you going to do for me?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"Freedom to travel between this realm and the real world" Ember said smiling.

"Fine, but no world domination tours like last time though" Danny said recognizing that smile.

"Oh come on dear, you're making this decision hard" Ember said.

"You can go about the living world without my interference, and you can do as you please, as long as it doesn't involve world domination, manipulating people, or anything I would deem unacceptable" Danny offered. She sat there and mulled over the offer.

"It's a onetime offer" Danny said.

"I get to play my, and only my, guitar" Ember said.

"Fine, we have a deal?" Danny said putting out his hand.

"We have a deal babypop, the ghost zone gets boring anyways" Ember said shaking his hand.

"Alright well I got to get back to Sam, remember tomorrow at noon" Danny said as he began to leave.

"Alright, just one more thing" Ember said. Danny turned around.

"You really do that for your girl last night like you said?" Ember asked.

"Yeah" Danny said.

"That's cute babypop, alright I'll catch ya tomorrow Halfa" Ember said playfully.

"Alright" Danny said as he flew back to the ghost portal. 'What have I done?' Danny thought to himself. Once he returned to the living world he saw Sam standing with another guy. About 6'3" 200lbs, he had brown hair with shades of red and blue eyes, wearing ripped denim jeans and a black wife beater with a denim jacket over it. His head was decorated with a plethora of earrings and he has 7-8 rings on his hands, and various necklaces and bracelets.

"Hey Danny" Sam said.

"Hey, whose that?" Danny asked looking at the taller male.

"The name's Carl, heard you needed a drummer" Carl said as he gave a wave. "Oh and saw you at the concert dude, you freaking rock man" Carl added.

"He goes to school with us, said he wanted to join" Sam said.

"Um Sam, must the whole world know my identity?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"Don't worry man, I'm good at keeping secrets; plus the band I was in broke up because everyone went to separate colleges and I'm a senior" Carl said.

"Hey aren't you on the football team?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, all county defensive end and linebacker" Carl said.

"Don't mind him, he's got a bit of an ego" Sam said.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized him, I've seen him with Dash" Danny said.

"Haha that airhead, not really, I've had better conversations with my dog" Carl said laughing.

"Heh, I like him already" Danny said.

"So did she say yes?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and you're welcome for all this" Danny said. Sam ran up and hugged him tightly.

"And you're awesome" Sam said.

"So what's this guitar player doing amongst the dead, Jimi Hendricks?" Carl said.

"She's a rocker from the 80's, Ember?" Danny said.

"Ember Mcclain? I never did like her music" Carl said.

"None of us did, but she's good with a guitar, so I figured she was our best bet" Danny said.

"Well I never did playing with a dead girl before, this ought to be interesting" Carl said laughing.

A/N and I shall end it there for now, and if you want me to continue this then please read and review and tell me so, accepting PM's as well. I initially was going to have Tucker play drums but then Carl came into the picture. Funny my name is Carl too? Coincidence? . I'm normally the guitar player/ vocalist in real life but then again welcome to the world of reality. So to recap we have Sam on bass, Ember on Guitar, Moi on drums, and Danny doing lead vocals. Christ this is interesting. I might continue this regardless of support lol. But I'd love to receive support anyways .

Btw for future installments, Song Requests, venue requests? Assuming they even make it that far. Celebrity appearances/cameos maybe? I'm feeling creative

Till next time kiddos.


End file.
